The Empty Lord
Please only edit this article of you're a member of my clan in RuneScape. You know who you are. *High prayer highly recommended *Strength for bare-handedly defeating a level 150 Muspah *Magic for defeating a level 400 Muspah |items= *''More coming soon...'' }} Walkthrough Starting out Ali the Wise will say how the time for the mahjarrat ritual, and he recently learned key news. Any human in range of the rejuvination will be given a chance to become a Mahjarrat, which will be very useful for stopping the Mahjarrat (but you of course have other goals from being a Mahjarrat), so he tells you to go become a Mahjarrat. Also, he tells you that a seer told him Zaros should return very soon, as stated by prophecy. The Ritual The ritual will soon start, so it's time to hide. Go to the North on the crude canoe made in The Tale of the Muspah and select a newly-found option to hide under a lump of snow right outside the cave. Do so and you will see what happens at the ritual. At first there will be only four mahjarrat there. Hazeel (whether you chose to revive him or not), Zemouregal, and Enakhra and Akthanakos exchanging punches. Akthanakos: Where are Sliske and Azzanadra? They promised they'd arrive on time! Zemouregal: Lucien's also late. And Enkhra, mind saving the fighting for after the ritual? Enakhra: Sorry, I can't resist! A shadow jumps at Akthanakos, but Akthanakos just side-steps and puts his foot on the shadow, who's revealed to be Sliske. Akthanakos: Sliske, about time you got here! And I thought you learned that you can't sneak up on me... Sliske: I know, but it's still fun. Akthanakos and Enakhra continue exchanging punches, but soon get frozen. Then Azzanadra, now solid, comes in. Azzanadra: Guess I found a way to stop those two from bickering and fighting each other. Don't worry Zemouregal, they'll thaw up as part of the rejuvination. Zemouregal: I wasn't worrying. Anyways, where's Lucien? Zemouregal summons a sacrificial stone. Lucien then appears at last. Lucien: Seems everyone's here. Now we just use the Stone of Jas to find the weakest nearby mahjarrat. Lucien apparently whispers to the Stone of Jas and then walks over to and ice wall and punches it, revealing an unconscious Mizzarch. Lucien then puts Mizzarch on the sacrificial stone, and Mizzarch gets sucked into the stone. Everyone then gets rejuvinated, and you get teleported to a weird place. Becoming a Mahjarrat When you get there, there will be an enormous being talking to you. He will introduce himself as the Freneskae Creator-God and will say that he wants to test you to see if you are worthy of becoming a Mahjarrat. He will then send all your stuff to the bank and fill your inventory with sharks, testing if you deserve the fist-fighting strength of a Mahjarrat by testing your own strength. He does allow you to use prayer (melee protect highly recommended as all Muspahs fight with melee) and then summons a level 120 muspah with 150 hp. With the circumstances, this shouldn't be too hard. If you fail to win a fight, touch the sacrificial stone in the North to get back to the fight you lost. Now he will test whether you deserve the magical power of a mahjarrat. He will bless you with the ability to not need any runes for spells in this fight, give you an autocast ability to all spells, controlled by the fact that any spell you use will continue hitting the muspah until you use a different spell. He will the teleport a god cape of choice and a staff of choice to you (only ones you can wield), fill up your inventory with sharks again, and summon a level 400 muspah, 500 hp, but you can still beat him relatively easy using protect from melee, the amount of possible spells, and the backup sharks. When you win, you will get a possible 50 strength temporary boost (can't be used again if even a little bit of a previous use of it remains) and the Mahjarrat Spellbook, which notably doesn't require any runes. But now you must help revive Zaros. Zaros's revival More coming soon...